Unresolved
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: 1shot(Request): Haga's not liked and even he knows that but at least he has his yami.. PLZ RnR -


Unresolved  
  
AN: Just a fic I did as part of a trade with a friend ^_^ I dun't own YGO and Oos owns herself ^^  
  
Unresolved  
  
It was another peaceful day or so it seemed since a loud head-splitting scream broke out into the morning. Said scream had belonged to none other then the insect duellist, Insector Haga who had woke up to find the kitchen of his once clean house in a total mess. Now most people who would have seen the mess would have thought some one had broken into the house at night but it was different for Haga who know just what had happened.  
  
He grumbled and tried to step over the mess of cans with spilled soup, almost slipping and ending up in the trash can he had reached the living room. He sighed and crossed his arms sending a small glare at a girl on his sofa. She looked a lot like him only her hair was a shade or two bluer and she was taller.  
  
"Yami what have I told you about making the mess in the kitchen" He grumbled and stepped into the living room leaving a trail of soup prints that he would later kill himself for making.  
  
"Um I don't remember?" She tilted her head to one side and tried her best to look innocent.  
  
Haga knew she was far from innocent and that this had been the 5th time she had raided the kitchen at 3AM in the morning. And had gotten high off of soap, coffee and whatever else she could and just staid up watching movies that had no plot but plenty of random sex.  
  
"And why are you watching that?" He asked with an eyebrow raised and pointed to some gay soap opra on TV.  
  
"Cus it's fun!" She beamed and patted the seat besides her signalling for her hikari to come and sit with her.  
  
With a sigh he walked over and plopped down beside her, he almost blushed when his yami snuggled against him using him like a pillow. He liked his yami as more then a yami or as a friend he hadn't told her since he wasn't brave in every area when it came to females. He had already sensed she might know about his extra affection to her but maybe she kept it quite to save him so dignity?  
  
Both were very close with one another, they were close friends and were never really seen without the other apart from at tournaments when Haga was with Ryuzaki and Oos was often watching Robe duel. Hell they shared a room and even a bed! Once or twice she had whacked him for being a pervert but she was one as well. Everything seemed to always just balance out for the two.  
  
He smiled to himself and wrapped an around her shoulder as she snuggled against his chest some more, it was comfy and felt really right. Maybe he should tell her how he felt today? What was the worst thing that could happen? She already trashed his kitchen everyday and that's only when she wanted food!  
  
"Your comfy" Oos said and smiled happily up at him.  
  
"You too, your boobs are great pillows at night an-" He stopped when he saw the look she was giving him.  
  
With a blush he looked back at the TV, well so much for that innocent and special moment between the two. The two sat contently watching the TV from yaoi shows to commercials about cheese, neither said a word just liked each other's company. It then hit Haga that his yami wasn't really wearing much. She was simply wearing her bra and skirt.  
  
Resisting the urge and failing he trailed his hand down to her boobs and yelped when he felt a sharp slap to his hands and pulled it away. His yami giggled while he rubbed his hand with a pout.  
  
"Hikari it's not even 1PM in the day and your still try and molest me? Isn't that what you got Ryuzaki for?" She giggled.  
  
"Hey, I can have self control it's just hard when your sitting her with the object of your affections and wet dreams.. And I've said too much haven't I?" he sighed and looked away from her not wanting to see her reaction thinking it would be a bad one or a slap to the head.  
  
Oos sat up with a puzzled look on her face and turned to look at him, he wasn't looking at her but rather his hands. She smiled to herself a little she had, had feelings that her hikari may have more then liked her on a different level and a much more intense and passionate one. From the dreams she often saw run through his mind when he was unable to keep the mind block closed.  
  
"Haga.." she started and shuffled closer to her.  
  
"Oos?" He looked a little confused that she hadn't slapped him or shoved him off the sofa.  
  
"You LIKE like me don't you?" She asked with the hints of a playful smirk pulling at her lips.  
  
"Maybe.." He blushed a little.  
  
"Come on you can tell me!" She giggled and jumped on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
She hoped it was true, she wanted him to love her as much as she loved him and maybe more? She was a lot better at hiding her feelings and dreams from him then he was so she was always one step ahead when it came to such things. Being a yami always had its advantages.  
  
"Promise not to hit me? Or beat me? Or make me listen to Ryuzaki singing?" He looked at her and waited.  
  
"Yeah, yeah just tell me!" she pouted.  
  
"Oos I love you"  
  
It was a simple reply but she could tell he meant it more then anything he had ever said to her and knew it had taken a lot to say, coming from him any way. His pride and ego had maybe been the things that had kept him from coming clean sooner. But now it was out all that was left was for her to say those very same words back and move forward.  
  
Haga mentally twaped himself thinking he had just made one huge fool out of himself and that his yami was trying to hide back shrill laughter. They looked into each other's eyes neither looking away and neither saying anything. The only sound that was heard was ether ones heart beats.  
  
"I love you too Haga!" Oos said at last and kissed her hikari on the cheek.  
  
He was amazed and happy beyond happy all at once, did his yami just say what he thought she just said? It was too good to be true! But it was! He pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips softly placing his arms around her waist.  
  
Oos sighed into the kiss and deepened it. Neither knew such a small thing could feel so good and so true, why did they wait this long to tell each other how they felt? And how they wanted to feel? It didn't matter now that boths feelings were finally out.  
  
They pulled away from the kiss both with huge grins on their faces as they held each other. Things looked like it was finally going their ways, even if they had to tell all their friends and put up with playful teasing.  
  
"How long?" Oos asked.  
  
"hmm?" He asked a little confused.  
  
"How long have you.."  
  
"Loved you?" He finished.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Since you became my yami really, but the feelings got deeper and deeper till I just had to tell you. The thought of someone else coming along and saying those words before I could must have finally got to me" He sighed a little and rested his head on the girls chest.  
  
"Same for me" Oos smiled and stroked the boy's hair closing her eyes just happy with the moment.  
  
Things take time to get on the right path but when they do it's unshakeable. The pair got there in the end even if they had to take a little detour, both were happy and they had each other in more ways then one. Friends, yami, hikari and now kois.  
  
~~End~ 


End file.
